kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 460
460: One the palm of the hand claps to ask the monthly ticket, asked the recommendation ticket, asked to hit to enjoy Although said that Lesser Saint Senior Great Perfection is Nine Divine Rings, but, Mo Li Dao eventually is young, he has Two Divine Rings, this is very extraordinary. As Heavenly Demon Race Skyscraping Clan, they are the stature very tall and strong, is big is the same like the giant, at this time on Mo Li Dao Two Divine Rings surrounds, the head is hanging tricolor ring of light, when his blood energy like flood same galloping, making people think that Mo Li Dao is a great antiquity beast of prey, like is a giant rhinocero, can knock the mountain peak, the pear puts on the earth, threatens! „Worthily is Ominous Person Mo Li Dao!” Sees Mo Li Dao that fierce imposing manner, many people exclaimed in surprise that Mo Li Dao has today's prestige, cannot come by the assassination like Ye Sha. Mo Li Dao proudly, at the most, the foot pedal place, looks at Li Qi Ye , sneers said: „If you left a moment ago also with enough time, now you want to leave are difficult.” Li Qi Ye looked at Mo Li Dao, said with a smile: „What's wrong, then you must leave behind me.” Mo Li Dao coldly said: „If you apologized to the Ye Sha brother, I or will forgive your life, hey, otherwise, today is your time of death! In Nether Boundary, Human Race is just ants that's all!” „Heavenly Demon Race well, actually must lick the buttocks of Ghost race, if your source ancestral land Heavenly Demon hears this, that loses completely your ancestor's faces.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile. Mo Li Dao resulted in complexion to be pale by this saying air/Qi, he gives a loud shout, Fate Palace reappears a great tablet, when the great tablet shoots up to the sky, changes to the great mountain instantaneously, huge incomparable, this is the Mo Li Dao Life Source True Item skyscraping tablet! „Bang” loud sound, saw only this skyscraping tablet actually to reappear Divine Mountain, just like was bright lives is here same, Divine Ring appeared in the skyscraping tablet! „Skyscraping Divine Mountain!” Saw that Mo Li Dao Life Source True Item presented Divine Mountain, some people moving said: „This is Mo Li Dao Life Source True Item Dao of Heaven Accumulation, legend this ’ skyscraping Divine Mountain ’ can collapse by pressure Great Saint Senior!” „Junior, suffers to death!” Mo Li Dao bellows, his skyscraping tablet has blocked from entire Mid City like a great hand, the skyscraping tablet pats, is a lot of Divine Mountain thunders unexpectedly, a tablet is pinching Divine Mountain weights unexpectedly, the racket to Li Qi Ye . So overbearing Life Source True Item has patted , the sound of thundering continues, void was patted broken, this tablet pats, if Mid City does not have the strength to shelter, only feared that can pat broken entire Mid City! „Very strong big” saw the Mo Li Dao skyscraping tablet to pat, many people were moved, one after another retroceded, to Mo Li Dao, in order to avoid brought disaster to the mackerel shad. „Bang” loud sound, giant incomparable skyscraping Bei Pai has approached Li Qi Ye . In the giant skyscraping tablet must pat on Li Qi Ye instantaneous, the mist dodges, Ye Sha suddenly appeared in Li Qi Ye behind, cold light dodged, a dagger thorn to the Li Qi Ye vest. „Careful” Qiurong Wanxue was frightened is frightened out of one's wits, screamed one, but, this speed was too fast, she wants to help Li Qi Ye not help. „This boy died” to see on Li Qi Ye to have the Mo Li Dao skyscraping tablet to pat, the back also had Ye Sha to kill suddenly, all people think that Li Qi Ye this died. „Bang”, in this instantaneous, skyscraping tablet pats, but the Ye Sha dagger also punctured in the Li Qi Ye vest, this made Ye Sha in the heart also wild with joy. All people think that this Li Qi Ye died, Qiurong Wanxue was frightened the complexion blanch, almost fainted. However, at this time actually silent incomparable, when all people see clearly at present this, the eye opens the eyes in a big way, cannot believe own eye. At this time, sees only a Li Qi Ye hand to hold Qiurong Wanxue, a hand actually easily received the skyscraping tablet, the heavy incomparable skyscraping tablet was covered by Li Qi Ye with ease, but the Ye Sha dagger punctures on his body, his brow has not wrinkled. „Your dagger was too soft, the bean curd does?” Li Qi Ye turned head, looked at Ye Sha, said with a smile. Originally is wild with joy Ye Sha is frightened by Li Qi Ye is frightened out of one's wits, at this time, he discovered that his dagger has not pricked the body of Li Qi Ye , but has injured Li Qi Ye body that's all. Li Qi Ye Suppressing Prison Divine Physique to hardly become famous, although cannot compare with Diamond Indestructible Physique, but, practices Li Qi Ye such realm, blocks the Ye Sha dagger is also not the difficult matter. Ye Sha was frightened is frightened out of one's wits, turns around to run away. At this time, Li Qi Ye seized the Mo Li Dao skyscraping tablet unexpectedly stiffly, is similar to a leaf of front door is the same, pulls out maliciously to Ye Sha that wanting to run away. „Bang”, Ye Sha looks like a fly is the same, quilt ****** pats maliciously, the blood dyed red earth, the Ye Sha whole person was patted into the ground. „Coming back” the Mo Li Dao mouth spits true words, wants to recall own skyscraping tablet, „buzz”, the skyscraping tablet in Li Qi Ye hand shivered, but, Li Qi Ye Suppressing Prison Divine Physique moves, the strength of palm can suppress the skyscraping tablet fully! „Was impossible” Mo Li Dao to be frightened the soul to fly, skyscraping tablet this was his Life Source True Item, the bystander is impossible to win it, only if this person were more formidable than several realm him. „With my proportion, you missed far.” Li Qi Ye serene looked at Mo Li Dao to be the same, the skyscraping tablet was weight True Item, although it had the Divine Mountain general weight, but, compared with Li Qi Ye Suppressing Prison Divine Physique, that missed far, such True Item fell into the hand of Li Qi Ye , that feared is True Item, only then suppressed life. „Eats my one.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, maliciously pounds conveniently with the skyscraping tablet, when the skyscraping tablet pinches the Suppressing Prison Divine Physique weight is pounding, Grand Dao thunders, Mid City flushed the innumerable principles, was sheltering entire Mid City, if this skyscraping Bei Za above Mid City, that absolutely is extraordinary. Bei Zalai, Mo Li Dao felt the heaven falls and earth rends strength, the weight of this skyscraping tablet can absolutely the collapsing by pressure earth, the skyscraping tablet weight that even if the skyscraping tablet in his hands, he struck fully was also inferior weight that Li Qi Ye this struck. Li Qi Ye skyscraping Bei Zalai, looks like trillion Divine Mountain suppression, can suppress dead godly demon to be the same, this frightened the soul to fly Mo Li Dao. Mo Li Dao drinks one crazily, offered a sacrifice to each article most formidable weapon, Treasure Item or True Item or were beyond rare treasure, has been the one breath sacrifice kills since completely, to arch protects itself. „Bang” loud sound, stars above Nine Heavens drags, under this strikes, as if on stars including Nine Heavens was shaken falls, under the skyscraping tablet strikes, the disintegration Mo Li Dao all treasure, so the skyscraping tablet of weight, in addition Li Qi Ye Suppressing Prison Divine Physique, this it can be imagined weight is what kind was fearful, the absolute weight has collapsed by pressure all, collapse all, Mo Li Dao Treasure Item is keeps off radically more than one strikes. The Mo Li Dao whole person was shaken flies, has spurted a blood crazily, his complexion for it deathly white, under this strikes, if not for so many treasure arch protects the defense, only feared that he had been cranked up blood fog. Mo Li Dao is frightened out of one's wits at this time, fearful and apprehensive, he annoyed the evil star clearly, he cannot think that turned around to run away, must flee from here by far. Mo Li Dao just ran away, Li Qi Ye is Kun Peng leaps spatially, Dark Space Transformation, Li Qi Ye one step surmounts void, appeared in Mo Li Dao front instantaneously, has blocked the Mo Li Dao way. „Now wants to run away, only feared that was late, where your power and prestige?” Li Qi Ye blocks the Mo Li Dao way, said leisurely with a smile. Mo Li Dao complexion deathly white, the running together of two syllables in rapid speech yelled said: „This fellow daoist, you listened to me to say” However, Li Qi Ye is disinclined wordy, the skyscraping tablet in hand has patted directly, this Li Qi Ye has not used Suppressing Prison Divine Physique, but is Kun Peng’s Six Transformation, when the skyscraping tablet lays out, accelerates under the stimulation of movement of Kun Peng’s Six Transformation crazily, the giant skyscraping tablet changed to flowing light to pat. Mo Li Dao complexion deathly white, turns around to run away, he does not hesitate to burn his Longevity Blood to pick up the speed to run away, but, his speed again quickly also quickly not on Li Qi Ye „Kun Peng’s Six Transformation”. „bang”, when skyscraping Bei Pailuo, the Mo Li Dao fate was patted the fly more miserable than by the dark green flyswatter, the skyscraping tablet patted on his body, the extremely fast skyscraping tablet has cranked up blood fog him all of a sudden, has not fallen including the skeleton. This makes all people look at the complexion blanch, this has included Divine Burn Imperial Prince and Qing Jin Zi, Divine Burn Imperial Prince cultivation will not compare Ye Sha and Mo Li Dao to be strong absolutely, dropped such fate including Ye Sha and Mo Li Dao, maneating of Li Qi Ye can be imagined. As for Qing Jin Zi, he indeed compared with Mo Li Dao and Ye Sha many, but, must know that Mo Li Dao is the same like the fly in the Li Qi Ye hand, was patted all of a sudden extinguishes, even if he tries, is impossible so easily to cut to kill Mo Li Dao. As for other people, was frightened pulls out an cold air/Qi, the back has sent coldly, this fellow was also too maneating, patted dead Mo Li Dao with patting a fly is the same, this was what kind maneating. „What background is he? Comes from Thousand Carp River? Also or came from Yu Shan Immortal Country ?” Some people muttered said. In young one generation, the so maneating person impossible obscure to be right. Has from is shook the head to say in Southern Remote Cloud young cultivator: „Remote Cloud Human Race does not have heard strongly this character, Yu Shan Immortal Country not this person, Thousand Carp River probably is Fairy Zhu!” At this time Li Qi Ye serene skyscraping Bei Reng on the ground, has smiled lightly, said: „Such role also dares to call Ominous Person, this is the Ominous Person words, my great antiquity Ominous Beast.” This saying sounds is overbearing fierce, but, nobody dares saying that at this time Li Qi Ye blows boasting, patted Mo Li Dao easily, but Ominous Person that but Mo Li Dao Remote Cloud became famous, just like he said that if Mo Li Dao can call Ominous Person, he indeed was great antiquity Ominous Beast! Next